


Blind Date

by pxperchains



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxperchains/pseuds/pxperchains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy head to Josie's on a friday after work, as usual, and end up getting a little more hammered than they normally do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

_Oh man Foggy, how loud do you snore?!_

Fuck, Matt's head was pounding. Like thudding, deep heartbeat pounding from the inside of his skull. He was extremely hot, the duvet was over his nose, and he came to with the familiarity of his own cotton sheets against delicate skin and realized he was naked. His entire body was extremely sore; and his memory was very misty but after running his hands over his torso and, feeling no bruises or cuts, concluded it wasn't another exigent night of being The Man Without Fear.

What time was it? What day was it, even? Could he reach over and whack the talking alarm clock without waking Foggy up? Mind you, if he snores that loudly...

He managed to roll over and catch his alarm clock button, and hear what was unusually quiet next to Foggy's heavy, hungover breathing.

_'1:09 PM. SATURDAY, 18TH OF SEPTEMBER. 2016'_

Something about her robotic, pre-recorded voice or the fact that it was one in the afternoon and Matt is never still in bed at this time seemed to make him suddenly regain full consciousness. Foggy's snoring.

_In my bed?_

_Next to me?_

_...I'm naked?_

He fumbled for a tshirt or his boxers or something in his bedsheets. Matt found nothing, timidly pulled the covers over himself more and sat up.

Woah, slowly sat up. He'd decided he was officially hungover since his entire body was thudding and aching like hell, and his head was a painful quantity of senses he couldn't make sense of. Matt hated being hungover; because in a way, it made him truly blind.

Groaning, he pushed himself out of bed and stumbled straight into his wardrobe, hitting his nose on the door and swearing loudly. _God, if Foggy could sleep through this_ , Matt was pretty sure Foggy could sleep through anything. He'd managed to find some boxers on the floor and a tshirt, and feel his way through to the kitchen, even though eating anything was literally the last thing he wanted to do.

And a retching noise from Matt's bedroom sounded like Foggy wasn't that hungry either.

'Eugh, man' Matt croaked, his voice felt strained, as if he'd been shouting all night. 'Did you just puke on my floor?'

Foggy shouted/mumbled something in response. Matt found the edge of the sofa and collapsed into it.

_How wasted did we get last night?_

Foggy didn't share the same bare confidence as Matt, and stepped out of the bedroom wearing the suit and god awful tie he normally wears to work, only it looked like it had been carelessly chucked on the floor hours previously. "What the fuck happened?" He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and slumped down next to Matt. "I never feel this shit.. I woke up naked in your bed. Oh my god, it's like one of those Hangover movies. Got any stupid new tattoos, Matt?"

Matt blinked and ran a hand through his hair. "If I did, you'd have to let me know."

Foggy definitely blushed. He does every time the whole blind thing comes up. "I meant... you'd be able to feel it burning."

"I don't feel anything but shit right now, Buddy."

"Yeah, same here." Foggy paused. "Hey, we've both got rings on. That's new."

"What, did we join some kind of drunk lawyer club?" Matt chuckled, not really listening, thinking of a way to bring up the fact they were both naked together a few minutes ago. They'd been drunk before and experimented... especially in college. Never that far though, no moment ever lasted that long...

"Matt. Oh my god, Matt. They're wedding rings." Matt dropped his thoughts. Foggy sounded frantic. "Matthew, oh my god. They're disgusting and cheap but they're fucking wedding rings for sure. Who the hell did we get married to?!"

"Foggy, Foggy. Hey, relax." Matt, at the use of his full name, placed a (luckily aimed) comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "We probably just bought disgusting rings because we thought it was a funny idea, doesn't mean we're married."

Foggy's heart rate sped up, Matt could hear it clearly now. His breathing was quick, even after a logical, totally possible explanation.

"To who, though?"

"Exactly, Foggy."

"Strippers?"

"You honestly believe that?" Matt let out a small chuckle.

"We were naked together."

"Yeah... yeah we were."

"Do you think...?"

"Think what?"

"Do you think we were really, really stupid..."

"Foggy I know we were really, really stupid."

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say." Foggy sighed, and stared at the ugly gold twist on, funnily enough, the correct finger.  "Do you think we could be... married to each other?"

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy, aight
> 
> this was so fun to write omg.  
> i have a lot planned for this,, idk if im gonna continue with it or not because im a bit busy with school and stuff.


End file.
